Reliquus: Los Archivos Perdidos
by La triada del loto blanco
Summary: La Santísima Orden de la Rueda, por decreto personal de Nuestro Señor Mecánico Steel Gears, procederá a purgar de manera total los documentos heréticos almacenados en esta carpeta.
1. Invierno

**RELIQUUS**

 **LOS ARCHIVOS PERDIDOS**

* * *

 ** _StEbAnRoPeRo_**

* * *

 **Invierno**

 _"Flor invernal, **  
**_ _belleza colosal. **  
**_ _Crece, hermosa, baila con la tempestad. **  
**_ _Blanca, y pura joya invernal. **  
**_ _Flor invernal, **  
**_ _belleza colosal. **  
**_ _Bendice mi hogar para siempre."_

La hermosa voz que salía del tocadiscos estaba condenada a repetir esa canción, quien cumplía el mismo desde los tiempos de la Gran Guerra, dándole una especie de belleza a este lugar tan abandonado y lúgubre. Colocado cerca de una ventana, creando el eco que alimentaba la atmósfera del lugar. Una yegua de tamaño pequeño, cubierta para el frío en su totalidad, alternaba la vista entre el aparato antiguo y el horizonte: apartamentos pequeños con graves signos de destrucción e incendios, algún que otro esqueleto que se podían notar en los balcones o en los viejos cafés, carromatos de los cuales solo quedaban el chasis, a duras penas mantenido. Mas allá, alzando la vista, podía encontrar una especie de cartel de bienvenida, con colores fríos y letras amarillas, mostrando la cooperación entre equinos y metamorfos.

 **"BIENVENIDOS A LA GRAN CIUDAD DE FREOURMI, ILUSTRE PARAÍSO PARA** **CHANGELINGS Y PONYS."** Las marcas de bombas, las paredes con agujeros de balas y algunos rastros de violencia decían lo contrario.

Pero, ella no podía distraerse. Se quito la parte de la bufanda que le tapaba la boca y lentes para la nieve para tener algo más de libertad, dando un suspiro que le permitió ver su aliento. Una linda unicornio, entrando a la pubertad a duras penas y con un tamaño por debajo de la media, se divertía con el vapor. Ya satisfecha, volvió con su trabajo.

El norte de Equestria, esa tierra dura donde el invierno lo había tapado por más de un siglo, se aseguraba de que solo los más fuertes y adaptables pudiesen salir adelante. Sus ciudades apartadas, la nieve que te puede enterrar si pisas mal, la gran cantidad de criaturas –tales como el Wyvern, la infame araña roca, o el winterwolf, acechaban por todos lados. De esas regiones, salían muchos buscadores, aquellos dispuestos a indagar en el viejo mundo para tener con que comer. Nuestra potra era una, quien después de divisar una pintura muy extraña, de cinco ponys y una alicornio violeta, empezaba a buscar por la misma.

Era sencillo, tenía que buscar en el marco alguna abertura para poder hacer palanca, el mismo estaba, y no le costó mucho encontrarlo, en el marco superior, facilitándole la tarea de quitar el retrato.

Era ahí donde venia la parte "divertida", la caja fuerte. La podía superar en tamaño, ni hablar de peso.

La potra asentía con un puchero en su boca.

— Es una Holder de Iron Mare, una de las ultimas. — La potra, dio algunos golpecitos en la misma, acero puro. — El tiempo le ha hecho estragos, no debería ser muy difícil.

De sus espinilleras delanteras saco la ganzúa, levitándola hacia el cerrojo. Movía con cuidado la herramienta, con la lengua en la boca como si eso le ayudase a concentrarse. Se frustro, dando algunos gruñidos y maldiciones, hasta que oyó un glorioso CLICK, sacándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Giro de manera triunfal la válvula que abría la caja fuerte.

Nada más que una caja de madera, con varios cubos metálicos con patrones de líneas y colores que ella no reconocía, y una brillante luz milagrosa en el centro de cada lado, una carpeta con documentos que podrían volverse polvo en nada, y (¡Mas importante!) una bolsa con bits de oro. Solo un par de esas monedas le asegurarían una habitación con chimenea y tres comidas calientes en cualquier posada. La potra guardo todo menos las carpetas como tesoros de toda la vida, aunque no pudo evitar echar una hojeada. La letra parecía muy mecánica, pero era legible en las partes principales.

 **"A nuestros agentes en la ciudad de FREOURMI.**

 **Les agradecemos que hayan borrado cualquier rastro que puedan incriminar a la nación de su** **majestad, madre de todos los changelings. El asunto con los extremistas que se originaron, muchos de** **ellos alimentados por la xenofobia, ha puesto todo el asunto de cabeza. Lograr rescatar a la dama blanca,** **fue lo mejor que pudieron haber hecho.**

 **Por desgracia, la dama, severamente dañada en su psique por su retención, no ha dejado de** **repetir el nombre de nuestra sagrada reina, por muchos de los mejores intentos de los leales maestros del** **psique de su majestad. Si ya de por sí, dejarla causaría problemas; solo imagínense el hecho de tenerla** **por más tiempo en el Reino.**

 **Afortunadamente, el descubrimiento que hizo la señorita fue 'adquirido' en su proceso de** **recuperación. Pronto podremos usarlo para nosotros."**

La potra trataba de leer y de entenderlo, todo caía en saco roto. Dejo la carta en la caja fuerte, tomando el resto de las cosas. NO sabía qué hacer con los cubos, pero...

El sonido de madera soportando peso atrajo su atención. La potra volteo, pero no quiso esperar quien venía. Tomo impulso con sus patas traseras y salto hacia una viga, apoyándose a duras penas. El techo derruido le permitió meterse en el piso de arriba, un excelente lugar donde espiar.

LO que vio le congelo el corazón, había oído rumores de esas aberraciones, pero las tenía en frente.

Todo negro, una armadura hecha de una tecnología de otro mundo, con diversos tubos de tamaño pequeño saliendo de las alforjas adheridas. Ojos con un brillo infernal o fantasmal, y una especie de mascara-respirador. Los no-muertos changelings, que databan de tiempos de antes de la Gehena, hacían su aparición en la habitación que había dejado la potra, quien se llevo un casco a la boca para que no oyeran su respiración.

Los no muertos daban pasos pesados, como si quisieran que estuvieran ahí. Habían tres de estos, uno más alto que los demás, todos con una respiración pesada que aterraba a quien estuviese al frente. La alta, demostrando ser yegua por su voz (aguda, mecánica y muy aterradora), había señalado la caja

fuerte, uno de sus acompañantes fue a revisarla.

— Maldita sea. — Se limito a decir quien se acerco a la caja fuerte, revisando los papeles y dejándolos con furia. Tenía una voz más gruesa de la normal, similar a la de un ogro. Soltó un gruñido.—Aquí estaban los Cubos, pero alguien se adelanto.

— NO está muy lejos. — La yegua lo mando a callar, soltando una pequeña risita. — Catorce años, yegua, unicornio, muy ágil. Buscaba algo con que comer. — La potra se le detuvo el corazón. — No está muy lejos.

— No perdamos tiempo, entonces. — Dijo el otro acompañante, igual a su compañero. Soltó un gruñido de exasperación. Los tres salieron, permitiendo que la potra pudiese recobrar el aliento.

Lo que no había notado, es que detrás de la unicornio, una máscara metálica, con mejoras en la óptica de los ojos y teniendo la apariencia de una calavera o de un demonio, tenía la vista fija en ella. Cuando la potra volteo, jamás se sintió tan asustada... Y tan aliviada de ver esa mascara changeling.


	2. Piratas

**RELIQUUS**

 **LOS ARCHIVOS PERDIDOS**

* * *

 ** _jony555jo_**

* * *

 **Piratas**

En el interior de un barco mercante, se encontraba descansando en su camarote el capitán de ese navío, el día anterior había sido bastante tranquilo y él tomaba su merecido descanso, no faltaba mucho para llegar a su destino, donde él deseaba reunirse con su amada familia, serpentinamente el estruendo de una explosión causo que despertara de su sueño.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —gritó el sorprendido corcel.

La puerta del camarote se abrió repentinamente, se trataba de un joven grumete, —¡Capitán, nos atacan! -, el capitán pudo ver la desesperación del joven tripulante.

—¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?! —exigió el capitán.

—S-señor, son p-piratas… dispararon un cañón y ahora la proa esta en llamas —el joven grumete se encontraba temblando del miedo.

—¡¿Que carajos hace ese vigía?! ¡¿Cómo fue que no los vio?! —el capitán de inmediato empezó a ponerse su saco.

—Ha-había mucha neblina, era imposible ver a distancia.

El capitán tomo su sable con su boca y lo guardo en su funda, salió del camarote enfurecido, en la cubierta del barco pudo ver a su tripulación correr de un lugar a otro, algunos se colocaban en los cañones, preparándolos, otros buscaban cubetas para verter agua en la parte frontal que estaba en llamas -¡Rápido!, ¡tenemos que apagar el incendio de inmediato!, ¡ustedes dos, tomen la manquera contra incendios!, ¡ya ordene que bombearan agua para la presión!, ¡así que muevan sus traseros!", el primer oficial gritaba órdenes a la tripulación, cuando este vio al capitán de inmediato camino hacia él, —¡señor ya di las ordenes correspondientes a la tripulación! —el primer oficial se dirigió al capitán de forma seria y disciplinada.

—Parece que los viejos hábitos de la armada no han cambiado —dijo el capitán sonriendo, pero de inmediato tomo una actitud más seria, —¿Qué está ocurriendo? -.

—Bueno señor, parece que nos encontramos con piratas, sin duda aprovecharon que la neblina era inusualmente espesa hoy para seguirnos, solo escuchamos los disparos de los cañones, por lo tanto nadie pudo divisar de donde provenían, solo uno impacto, así que probablemente fueron disparos de prueba, para ver donde estábamos, y el fuego sin duda delato nuestra ubicación -.

—Lo bueno es que el recubrimiento impide que el barco se queme —dijo el joven grumete viendo como el incendio era finalmente apagado.

—¡Todos atentos a los destellos!, ¡tenemos que ver donde se ocultan los piratas! —toda la tripulación se movilizo a los diversos puestos del barco, todos estaban atentos, finalmente varios destellos surgieron entre la neblina.

—¡Piratas a babor! —grito uno de los marineros antes de que varias explosiones en el agua salpicaran a todos, uno de los proyectiles chocaron con el castillo de popa, causando un nuevo incendio.

—¡Timonel!, ¡quiero que vires el barco en posición de disparo!, ¡artilleros preparen los cañones! ¡El resto lucharemos!—todos los ponis abordos corrieron a sus puestos, los tripulantes tomaron sus armas entre espadas y rifles de un aspecto extraño.

De entre la neblina pudieron divisar la sombra de un barco, los artilleros dispararon los dos cañones, los proyectiles impactaron y pudieron ver las flamas de que causaron los proyectiles incendiarios.

—¡Quémense malditos herejes! —grito uno de los marinos.

La tripulación vitoreaba a los artilleros, los proyectiles deberían de causar que el barco enemigo se cubriera en llamas en poco tiempo. Varias detonaciones causaron que la tripulación quedara en silencio y todos corrieran para buscar refugio, varios proyectiles de metralla causaron estragos entre los tripulantes, el capitán estaba atónito al ver lo que había pasado.

—S-se supone que eso debió causar que el barco enemigo se cubierta en llamas -, el capitán temblaba de miedo.

Finalmente pudieron divisar la nave enemiga, un barco de mayor envergadura que el que ellos abordaban, la cantidad de cañones demostraban que era un barco de guerra.

—Cabrones, tienen un barco de la armada —dijo el primer oficial impresionado.

El barco se acercó, sus intenciones eran claras, los piratas querían abordar.

Varios piratas saltaron aferrados a cuerdas, el sonido de disparos cubrió el lugar, de los rifles y pistolas de ambos bandos salían proyectiles cubiertos de fuego, que al impactar en sus objetivos causaban serias quemaduras y en algunos casos incendiaban al objetivo.

El barco mercader se convirtió en un desesperado campo de batalla, la tripulación luchaba para tratar de expulsar a los atacantes, pero estos los superaban en número, uno a uno los marinos terminaron muertos o prisioneros de los piratas.

—¿Qué raro, porque no simplemente acaban con todos nosotros? —dijo el primer oficial asustado.

—Buscan esclavos —el capitán sudaba bastante, el sostenía su sable con su boca y arremetió contra un joven pirata cortándole el cuello.

—¡Capitán! —los dos oficiales vieron como el joven grumete había terminado encadenado por un par de piratas, estos lo arrastraban junto con varios jóvenes marinos de la tripulación. Vieron con horror que no solo se trataba de la nave pirata artillada, estaban rodeados por varias naves de menor tamaño, típicas de las tribus de asaltantes, ahora estaban completamente rodeados.

—Antes que el primer oficial pudiera hacer algo, recibió un disparo en su lomo que causo que terminara en el suelo.

El capitán horrorizado levito su pistola y disparo a un pirata, y antes que pudiera hacer algo más, juna cadena se enrollo en su cuello causando que fuera arrojado al suelo.

—Muy bien, ¿que tenemos aquí? -, era una voz burlona, cando el capitán pudo mirar hacia arriba, vio a un sucio semental gris oscuro levitar una pistola la apuntaba directo a su cabeza.

—Hola cabrones de mierda, veo que ahora son nuestros prisioneros, me alegra saber que su barco transportaba estos finos productos, ¡mis chicos podrán comer y beber durante semanas! —el líder de los asaltantes observo a su banda de asaltantes gritar en son de victoria, —la carga de su barco es valiosa, y su patético barco pasara a ser parte de la flota de los River Raiders, pero ustedes, igual nos darán ganancias, serán buenos esclavos… no agradezcan, gracias a nosotros podrán ver el resto del mundo, el cual será un infierno -, todos los asaltantes rieron a carcajadas.

La tripulación de barco mercante fue conducida a lo profundo de la nave pirata, ahí pudieron ver a otros desafortunados esclavos, probablemente capturados de algún pequeño pueblo, la mirada de ellos al ver a los marinos fue de absoluta desesperación, les esperaría una vida de esclavitud en un verdadero infierno, y nunca jamás volverían a ver su hogar.


	3. Relámpago Azul

**RELIQUUS**

 **LOS ARCHIVOS PERDIDOS**

* * *

 ** _Folkmetal Alchemist_**

* * *

 **Relámpago Azul**

Todos oyen las bocinas.

Estaban recogiendo sus animales o cosechando sus cultivos cuando los oyeron. Muy lejos, eso sí, y al principio pensaron que se trataba de una manada de maqaares pastando.

Se llaman a sí mismos los imesebelen. Son una tribu de cebras que había nacido y madurado en los costados del Bosque Everfree, a orillas del río Skai. Forman parte de los Pueblos del Carro, sociedades sedentarias ajenas al poder de las ciudades-estado. Ellos se instalaron allí, hicieron crecer sus aldeas protegiéndolas de los mutantes, los saqueadores y los violentos gral, y son uno de los Pueblos del Carro más poderosos del Yermo.

Por eso, cuando las bocinas resuenan, está vez a pocos metros de distancia, ellos hacen correr la voz de alarma. Alguna compañía de soldados de Cloudsdale, quizás una partida de asaltantes de los River Raiders, o alguna caballería procedente de las Legiones del Caos. Los soldados tomaron sus armas, largas picas con puntas de acero y cuchillos, o jabalinas y ballestas. Llamaron adentro a los aldeanos, ingresaron sus animales, cortaron las acequias y cerraron la puerta. Esperaron, vigilando atentamente sus murallas de bambú y junco.

Pueden ver una polvareda, humo proveniendo del oeste. Sí, una caballería, seguramente de algún clan del Límite, o de las propias Legiones, que quema el terreno a su paso. Los guerreros se prepararon para el combate.

Ella se asoma a mirar. Es una pequeña potra. Muy joven es, pero sus ojos ya han visto suficientes fases de luna como para interesarse de las cosas que ocurrían en el mundo.

Se aleja de su madre y de su hermana. Aunque está recibiendo educación de sacerdotisa, igualmente quiere aprender las habilidades marciales de los guerreros. Quiere aprender a disparar con la ballesta, y subir sobre uno de los colosales iyanrines carnívoros, que muerden a todo el mundo excepto a su amo.

Ella intenta subir las escaleras, pero los soldados no lo permiten. Entonces vuelven a oír las bocinas.

Y pueden ver a los jinetes. Sí, son saqueadores, cabalgando sobre iyanrines, aunque pueden ver algunos sobre vehículos de dos ruedas. Ellos los reconocen, y se mantienen firmes encima de sus muros. Se hacen llamar los Road Warriors, famosos por usar toda clase de chatarras. Algunas se las compraban a la Rueda, pero la gran mayoría las improvisaban intentando imitar los modelos originales.

Se abren en dos alas, cada una en sentido contrario, y disparan sus armas, rifles o pistolas saqueadas a cualquier ciudad estado. Los imesebelen disparan sus dardos, desmontando a varios de los jinetes, pero las balas también bajan de las murallas a una buena cantidad de guerreros.

Y dando un salto en el terreno, la bestia colosal, un relámpago azul arrasando la tierra, mancillando los cultivos. Más de ocho ruedas en total, un frente imposiblemente grande, capaz de embestir un maqaar, o una puerta.

Pero pasa limpiamente por el muro, derribándolo, arrojando a los infortunados guerreros hacia cualquier mortal dirección. La pequeña cae de espaldas, y contempla, fugazmente, al titán azul. Su grito es ahogado por un potente rugido, una bocina cruelmente alegre para llamar a la caza.

Si los iyanrines la sorprenden con su altura, el animal de acero cambia su vida totalmente: el azul más brillante que ha visto, apenas ensombrecido por el polvo o la suciedad, y la inmensa pieza rectangular estaba repleta de blasones y banderas roídas, añejas. Trofeos de tribus o regimientos destrozados. Y la máquina carga con el cráneo de una bestia colosal, un dragón o una Osa Menor, como si su esqueleto quisiera salir del contenedor.

Las ruedas se detienen. Y de la parte delantera descienden dos ponis terrestres de gran tamaño, y un pegaso azul. Ambos con rifles y espadas a sus espaldas.

Los jinetes regresan al punto desde donde se separaron, y entran como el agua tras abrirse una compuerta. Los guerreros intentan formar una falange, pero las máquinas de dos ruedas los embisten y destrozan, como una roca arrojada con una catapulta, como un cañonazo.

Quienes están sobre iyanrines desmontan, y cargan con sables y hachas. Ahí los bravos guerreros imesebelen toman ventaja, y atraviesan con desesperación los cuerpos protegidos por chaquetas de cuero negro.

La pequeña está escondida tras unos barriles, su rostro lleno de barro y lágrimas. Quiere hallar a su madre, esconderse en sus brazos, sentirse protegida por su padre y su hermana mayor. Pero el pánico la hace quedarse quieta, ver pasar una y otra vez las máquinas azules de dos ruedas, con minotauros o perros diamante haciendo girar cadenas o sables.

Se asoma apenas. Los tres ponis supervisan la batalla, y dan algunas órdenes. Pronto los saqueadores comenzaron a cargar cosas por la parte trasera del titán azul: sacos de semillas, objetos de bronce, plata y oro, carne seca, algunas cabezas vivas de ganado, utensilios de caza o pesca y otras cosas.

Y los imesebelen sobrevivientes forman un círculo, tras la casa de sus gobernantes, dispuestos a morir luchando. Pero los saqueadores dejan de cargar mercancías y suben las máquinas dañadas, por lanzas o por choque, y a los heridos. La pequeña cebra los ve desaparecer tras la puerta, y esta se cierra como emitiendo una sentencia. Ella puede ver que el pegaso carga con un tótem de madera: el que adorna la entrada del templo. Un nuevo trofeo para su leal bestia de acero.

Y se marchan, con la misma velocidad con la que llegan. No querían exterminar, claro que no, sólo querían mercancías. Y los dejan vivos para que puedan volver a producir, y trasquilarlos otra vez al cabo de unos años.

Otra vez sus bocinas infernales: la pequeña cubre sus orejas y grita. Nadie la oye, nadie puede oírla. Sigue gritando, y sus gritos se confunden con los de otros potros y cebras adultas.

Llora, acurrucándose en posición fetal tras los barriles. Oye gritos, movimientos: su pueblo intentando reponerse del ataque. Se pregunta si su familia está bien.

Oye a alguien correr, y se detiene frente a las ruinas del muro. Comienza a remover las piezas de bambú, sin decir nada, pero moviéndose frenéticamente, como si estuviese desesperado.

Ella lo mira. Tiene crin negra, alborotada, que casi le llega al suelo, protegido con una armadura de cuero debajo de una piel dorada de león kalasha. Cerca, tirado en el suelo, ve su casco adornado con plumas de aves negras. Está salpicado de sangre, pero ella está segura de que es la sangre de sus enemigos.

—¡Tío! —grita ella con fuerza, corriendo hacia él. Lo abraza.

Su tío la mira con su único ojo verde, el otro cubierto con un parche. Su rostro es de seriedad absoluta, pero ella nota una lágrima en su mejilla, y ve que su mandíbula tiembla un poco.

La abraza, y a ella no le importa su olor a sangre.

—¡Marudio! —grita el guerrero, llamando a su hermano— ¡Nyota está viva!


End file.
